Regards Mauvais
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Il fixait le mur derrière le canapé d'un œil pas vraiment amical. Voir même mauvais.  Voilà qui surprenait Nezumi. Shion était pourtant la gentillesse incarné.


_Titre :__ Regards Mauvais_

_Disclamaire :__ Le tout appartient à Atsuko Asano, seule l'idée est mienne._

_Une petite histoire sans grands intérêt, juste présente dans le but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui lirons ceci ! Même si l'histoire peut paraître bizarre, j'ai choisi ce thème parce que connais très bien ce qu'inspire ceci et que je trouvais sympa de subir /BRIQUE/ ... pardon, de faire vivre cela à nos petites souries.  
Et je m'excuses des fautes qui doivent encore traîner._

* * *

Nezumi se posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Il trouvait Shion étrange. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas en temps normal, puisque qu'une tache blanche et innocente dans ce monde chaotique et dépravé ne passait pas inaperçu. Non, là, il était réellement bizarre. Il fixait le mur derrière le canapé d'un œil pas vraiment amical. Voir même mauvais.

Voilà ce qui surprenait Nezumi. Shion était la gentillesse incarné. Pas qu'il était dénué de toute colère, il en avait eu un aperçu lors de leur première rencontre avec Rikiga. Mais jamais il n'avait manifesté un regard réellement mauvais sur qui que se soit ou quoi que se soit.

Mais le mur dans son dos semblait faire exception. L'albinos ne l'approchait pas, limite s'il le pouvait il se tiendrait encore plus loin qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais les imposantes étagères blindées de livres l'en empêchaient.

Donc pour résumer la situation, Nezumi était assis sur le canapé et Shion assis contre la bibliothèque le regard naviguant entre le livre qu'il tenait et le mur fautif derrière le rat. Ce dernier avait beau se retourner il ne trouvait pas ce que fixait son protégé. Encore moins la cause de sa méfiance.

La soirée passa aussi bizarrement qu'elle avait commencé. Quant Nezumi sentit le sommeil le cueillir sur le canapé il décida d'aller ce coucher. De toute façon il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son ouvrage, son cerveau cherchant toujours le problème du blandin. Il se leva du canapé et cru voir quelque chose bouger sur le mur, mais le mouvement de recul de Shion l'intéressa plus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas près de bouger de sa place. De toute façon il ira bien se coucher tout seul. C'est plus un enfant pensa Nezumi en s'endormant.

Quand le lendemain le rat ouvrit les yeux il rectifia sa dernière pensée. Cet idiot était bien un gamin incapable de se coucher seul. Le gamin en question était toujours assis à même le sol au même endroit que la veille. La seule différence étant qu'il était assoupi. Nezumi à la fois attendri car il le trouvait mignon et exaspéré de devoir jouer les nounous dès le réveil le prit et l'allongea sur la canapé et partit dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle de bain.

Quant il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le plus jeune s'activait déjà pour faire le petit déjeuner. Il évitait soigneusement de passer près du mur. L'acteur trouvait son manège de plus en plus bizarre mais surtout agaçant pour ses nerfs. Alors qu'il s'avança dans la pièce Shion prit son manteau et sorti.

- « Je vais chez Inukashi ! » lança-t-il en se sauvant.

Nezumi, surprit, ne dit rien. Quand enfin l'information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau le blandin était déjà loin. Il se dépêcha de prendre son manteau et partit à la poursuite du plus jeune. Il était bien capable de se faire agresser sur le chemin.

Quand enfin Nezumi rattrapa l'albinos ce dernier était pratiquement arrivé à destination. Une fois sur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de malencontreux il partit de son côté.

Le soir venu, le même manège que le matin et du soir d'avant recommença. Shion refusait catégoriquement de s'approcher du mur. Même quand Nezumi lui proposa de le rejoindre sur le canapé il dit non. Cette fois le rat en eu plus que marre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mur, merde ?! Tu l'évites comme s'il avait la peste ! J'ai pourtant vérifié, il n'y a rien. Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à être à l'opposé ? »

Shion, assis au même endroit que la veille, le regarda bizarrement avant de détourner les yeux les joues rouges. Il ne pipa mot. Nezumi s'approcha et le saisit par les épaules pour le balancer sur le canapé. Le blandin n'avait pas tout saisi sur le coup mais quand il comprit où il était il se dépêcha de sauter hors du fauteuil. Mais il ne put allait bien loin, Nezumi se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de se lever.

- « Bien maintenant tu m'explique ! »

- « Sur ton mur il y a … il y a … Mais en fait je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te le dirais ! » dit-il avant de se retourner et de se coucher sur le lit de rat.

Dépité Nezumi tourna la tête vers le fameux mur et découvris une araignée !

- « Alors comme ça mon petit blandin a peur des araignées ? » se moqua gentillement l'acteur.

Le tête de son homonyme émergea de l'oreiller qu'il squattait pour le fusiller du regard.

- « Te moque pas ! »

Nezumi lui sourit et pris la petite bête ( grosse, noir et velu ) et la mis dehors.

- « Maintenant tu peux revenir sur le canapé. »

- « Tu sais ton lit est plus confortable que le canapé et puis … une araignée a pour habitude de revenir là où elle a élu domicile … »

- « J'ai compris »

Cette nuit là Shion dormit dans le lit ou plutôt dans les bras de Nezumi le lit étant trop petit. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient c'était qu'une certaine araignée était revenue mais avait décidé de loger dans un certain canapé.


End file.
